


I'm mad for her

by MissLefroy



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, Final Battle, Humor, Love, Love Confessions
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-28
Updated: 2013-07-28
Packaged: 2017-12-21 15:00:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,539
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/901637
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MissLefroy/pseuds/MissLefroy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>La guerra acaba de terminar y Neville siente que debe confesarle sus sentimientos a la chica de sus sueños. Pero parece que todos, incluida la propia Luna, no se lo van a poner nada fácil.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I'm mad for her

¿Habéis visto a Luna?—preguntó Neville, interrumpiendo de repente en el Gran Comedor del Castillo—Estoy loco por ella. Voy a ir a decírselo por si no llegamos a mañana.

La guerra acababa de finalizar. Mucha gente había caído. Mortífagos, magos, brujas, alumnos... padres, madres, hijos... Otros tantos estaban heridos, unos leves, otros de más gravedad. Para Neville Longbottom aquella victoria significaba mucho más que eso. Quería decir que, finalmente, todo había acabado. Aquellos que torturaron a sus padres hasta llevarlos a la locura habían sido derrotados y eso le alegraba. Aún con la espada del fundador que daba nombre a la casa donde pertenecía, buscó desesperadamente a la única persona que quería ver. Necesitaba verla. Después de todo lo ocurrido, tenía que saber todo lo que su humilde corazón sentía por ella.

Una chica de rizos cobrizos le señaló la dirección donde se hallaba la joven de Ravenclaw. Neville la vislumbró a lo lejos y se dirigió con paso firme hasta ella. La nariz aún le goteaba un poco de sangre, pero en esos momentos era lo que menos le preocupaba. Tal vez no hubiese un mañana y debía vivir el presente. Respiró hondo mientras se iba acercando a la chica y se limpió la sangre seca del rostro con el puño. El corazón le comenzó a latir con fuerza. No se podía creer que estuviera a punto de hacer lo que hace tiempo deseaba hacer. Cuando se postró frente a ella, la muchacha le sonrió y, sin decir más nada, se levantó de su asiento y le ofreció una pequeña torunda de algodón.

—Con esto dejará de sangrar—le dijo sin dejar de sonreírle.

—Gracias...—titubeó el Gryffindor.

Luna se giró y cogió una de las mantas que habían dobladas cerca de ellos y se la puso por encima.

—Te noto tembloroso. Esto hará que te calientes.

—Eh.. yo no...—intentó decir Neville, pero Luna le interrumpió.

—¿Quieres un poco de té de mandrágora egipcia?—dijo mientras sacaba un termo y le servía un poco de aquel brebaje— Te sentará bien.

Olía horrores, pero Neville no supo negarse. Le dio un pequeño sorbo, pero tuvo que reprimir un gesto de repulsión por el mal sabor que le estaba dando aquella infusión.

—Tiene... un sabor extraño—fue lo único que se le ocurrió decir.

—Lo sé. Pero te sentirás mejor en un momento.

Neville asintió y miró a su alrededor mientras tomaba otro trago de ese horrendo brebaje. Sintió una punzada al ver a todas aquellas personas que yacían en su entorno y pensó que sería el mejor momento para decir todo lo que llevaba dentro.

—Luna, he de hablar contigo sobre...

—¡Luna!—se oyó a lo lejos, al fondo de la sala.

—¡Papá!—gritó la muchacha, levantándose de golpe, corriendo hacia su progenitor, dando pequeños saltitos.

Ambos se abrazaron, emocionados y Xenophilius miró a su hija, emocionada.

—No estaba segura de si estabas bien—comentó Xeno, apartándole un mechón de la cara de la joven.

—Estoy bien, papá—le dijo con una gran sonrisa.

Neville se acercó sin saber qué hacer. Se rascó la nuca distraídamente y miró a Luna.

—Esto.. Luna, tal vez...

—¡Oh! Lo siento, Neville, me habías dicho que tenías algo que decirme—la dulce voz de Luna hizo que Neville sonriera y se pusiera más nervioso de lo que estaba.

—Sí, bueno, yo...

—Muchacho—le interrumpió Xeno, de repente, tomando el rostro del muchacho—, tienes mala cara. Toma, una galleta de raíz de regaliz, que te va a sentar de maravilla..

Prácticamente se la metió en la boca y Neville apenas le dio tiempo a reaccionar. Masticó aquello con dificultad, ya que la galleta era más grande que su boca y casi se atraganta. Comenzó a toser de pronto.

—Toma otro poco de té de mandrágora egipcia...—le ofreció Luna, que Neville, a pesar de su desagradable sabor, tuvo que aceptar si no quería morir ahogado por una galleta.

—¿Estás mejor, chico?—le preguntó, examinando indiferentemente al joven. Éste asintió, aún con la boca llena de galleta—Me alegro. Pequeña—dijo dirigiéndose a su hija—, he de hacer unos asuntos—volvió a abrazarla y le dio un beso en la frente—. Nos vemos en casa.

—Vale, papá. Estaré bien. Neville es buena compañía—la sonrisa de Luna se amplió al nombrar al chico y Neville también sonrió ante sus palabras, pero a su padre no pareció hacerle demasiada gracia y se marchó con una extraña mirada dirigida al muchacho.

—Bueno, Luna, lo que te quería decir es que..—comenzó Neville, algo nervioso.

—Luna—dijo una voz detrás de ellos. Era Hermione, que iba acompañada de Harry y Ron.

Se acercó a sus amigos y miró al pelirrojo, sonriente.

—Él está bien. Ahora está con mi madre. Ella le cuidará.

Ron se quedó sin saber qué decir y ella le abrazó.

—¡Oh, Neville!—exclamó Hermione, intentando cambiar de tema—Estás aquí.

Ya, claro. Ahora se coscan de su presencia.

—Neville, por cierto—comenzó Harry, mientras le apartaba del resto de sus amigos—, ¿qué tal con Luna? Antes parecías decidido a decirle lo que sentías por ella y...

—Pues no lo sé, puesto que no paran de interrumpirme...—contestó Neville un poco irritado.

La cara de Harry era todo un poema. Abrió los ojos, entendiendo así que ellos también habían frustrado su declaración de amor hacia la joven Ravenclaw.

—Esto...—se separó de su amigo y miró a sus dos amigos—, chicos, me ha parecido que la señora Weasley nos estaba llamando...

—¿En serio?—se extrañó Ron—Pues yo no la he escuchado en abs...

—¡Oh...! Sí, yo también la he escuchado—le cortó Hermione al ver el gesto que Harry hizo con la cabeza para que desaparecieran y asió del brazo al pelirrojo.

—Pero yo no...

—¡Cállate, Ron y sigue andando!—le ordenó Hermione, entre dientes.

—Luego nos vemos, chicos—se despidió Harry de la pareja y se perdió con sus dos amigos entre la muchedumbre.

—Bueno, al fin solos...—musitó Neville, acercándose a Luna, sonriente.

—¡Longbottom!—oyó decir a sus espaldas una voz serena de mujer.

—¿Quería algo, profesora?

—Longbottom—comenzó a decir McGonagall—. Me alegra saber que está bien. Ha sido muy valiente todo eso que ha dicho hace un rato. No me puedo sentir más orgullosa—la profesora le sonrió emocionada —. Tus padres estarían muy orgullosos de usted, muchacho—bajó la vista para comprobar lo que aún llevaba el muchacho entre las mano—. ¡Oh! Será mejor que lleve esto a su lugar. Con todo el jaleo y los desperdicios que hay, será de lo poco que se conserve en buen estado...

—Por supuesto, profesora—contestó Neville, procurando calmar los nervios que se le acumulaban dentro de él.

Minerva se percató de la presencia de Luna tras el joven y le sonrió.

—Señorita Lovegood, dele recuerdos de mi parte a su padre.

—Así lo haré, profesora—contestó con su fina voz.

Neville vio cómo la profesora de Transformaciones se iba alejando poco a poco y miró a su alrededor. Bien, no venía nadie. Se acercó a su enamorada y la miró a los ojos.

—Luna, he de decirte algo...

—Claro, dime—los ojos grises de Luna miraban fijamente los verdosos del Gryffindor, con su inseparable sonrisa.

—¡Neville!—salió una voz de fondo. Esta vez se trataba de Seamus Finnigan.

El joven puso los ojos en blanco y miró con impaciencia a su amigo.

—¿Qué quieres, Finnigan?—espetó con cierta irritación hacia su compañero.

—Nos han pedido que echemos una mano en el campo de Quidditch, que necesitan bastante para poder reparar algunas cosas, ¿te apuntas?

—No... no me apunto...—la voz de Neville sonaba bastante enojado y parece que Seamus pudo reparar en el detalle.

—¿Ocurre algo, tío? Te noto un poco tenso...

Neville soltó una risilla tonta y algo desquiciada a la vez. Seamus se apartó de él, temeroso.

—¿Que si me pasa algo? ¡¿QUE SI ME PASA ALGO, DICES?!—la vena del cuello del muchacho comenzó a hincharse—Llevo como veinte minutos intentando hablar con Luna de algo importante, pero parece que todo el mundo quiere fastidiarme el momento, ya que no hay manera. ¡Pero a este paso no podré decirle que la quiero y que estoy enamorado de ella, por Merlín!

La euforia del momento hizo que no se diera cuenta de que lo que acababa de soltar lo había dicho demasiado alto. Tanto era así, que Seamus se escabulló como pudo y salió corriendo, dejando así a Neville absorto en sus pensamientos por lo que, momentos atrás, había soltado por la boca. Se giró para mirar a Luna, que lo miraba con cierta sorpresa. Se acercó a él y le sonrió dulcemente.

—¡Oh, vaya!—se puso de puntillas y le dio un beso en la mejilla.

Neville se sonrojó lo más que pudo y la joven le cogió de la mano.

—Demos un paseo—le dijo mirándolo a los ojos, sonriente—. ¿Sabes? Te ves encantador cuando te pones así...

—Ehm...—al joven Longbottom se le aceleró el corazón y su rostro no pudo ponerse más colorado. No sabía qué decir ante tal afirmación y sonrió.

—Pero, por lo que más quieras—dijo la muchacha con suavidad, mirando al frente—, no saques el mal genio delante de mi padre...

**Author's Note:**

> Bueno, esto es lo que me ha salido. Evidentemente, me he basado en la escena de Neville en la que entra de sopetón en el Gran Comedor como si tal cosa y tenía muchas ganas de escribir algo parecido. Y como sé que te gusta mucho la comedia, pues qué mejor que hacerlo así. Espero que lo hayas disfrutado como yo escribiéndolo.


End file.
